Field
The present invention is concerned with ureas having herbicidal activity. Particularly, the present invention is concerned with 1-alkyl or 1-alkoxy-1-(1-substituted aliphatic hydrocarbyl)-3-substituted hydrocarbyl ureas and their use as herbicides.